


对曼达洛人实施犯罪

by BirdMars



Series: 对丁贾林充满恶意 [1]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: M/M, intersex omega, 双性Ω, 强奸, 暴力, 监禁
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22377802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdMars/pseuds/BirdMars
Summary: 是赏金猎人工会给我的准许。1.各种搞曼达洛人相关合集2.mob，糟糕性癖有
Relationships: mob/Mandalorian
Series: 对丁贾林充满恶意 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610818
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	1. 追捕了一个曼达洛人 序章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.第三集逃跑后被赏金猎人A先生抓住，决定在上交前多享受几把欺压曼达洛人的愉悦感  
> 2.ABO背景双充电口男o注意，药物控制提及，与卡拉和村民分别后被抓前提  
> 3.严重OOC，肯定有SW世界观设定BUG注意

将被通缉的这个曼达洛人关在船上有好一阵子了。

准确说是曼达洛人的船。

有他复习了一下这个旧型号飞船老旧的操作台，以及差不多可以开自动驾驶模式去瞧瞧他的战俘那么长。

赏金猎人的座驾已经让那个不知种族的小绿玩意不知用什么邪法撅断了机翼一头扎进了水里，跟这穷乡僻壤星球做梦都别想修上半块铁。

好再这个曼达洛人的船还算能开。算上这个人，货仓那箱子枪，还有这艘船，都是他这趟活儿的战利品。至于分钱的同伙？摔死了。

多亏给派活儿的老大提醒，这铁桶小子不仅对吸香料爽一把没什么兴趣，还对去泡汤享乐都没反应，又不在吃喝找乐子，比起痴迷于赚护甲武器钱，连轴转不停歇的工作狂战斗狂，倒像个怕被人发现性别的Ω，或者兼是。

当然他不当人面摘脑壳上的桶，之前也没人知道他在吃东西上享不享乐，现在赏金猎人已经知道点了，而且不止这些。

“你是不是在哪生了孩子托谁养着?这样的破船可对不起你这几年的辛勤劳动啊。

是那群来救你的家伙谁的种?还是说另有其人?”

赏金猎人这样讽刺身下的男人。而事实上被他扒开坚硬的铠甲，贝斯卡钢下的这幅身体对性事反应只能用青涩形容，无论是柔嫩的性器还是不带任何妊娠纹只有些伤疤的肚子，无不说明这个曼达洛人床上的经验少的可怜，也不曾生育。

他也马上就能得到mando经验多少的答案了。

总之这个无论是良心发现单枪匹马劫客户，还是被激发母性做不到把那只绿色小东西抛下不管的Mando，都已经是赏金猎人找工会领赏的猎物了。

更是发泄被拆了船，被不知从哪个洞里钻出来的一窝曼达洛人差点打成筛子，被抢走工作还被工会老大笑废物的火气的，性玩具。

tbc.


	2. 追捕了一个曼达洛人  1

捕猎行动大概是这样的。

介于曼达洛人和那群救他的铁罐子搞出的动静过于声势浩大，接了活负责逮人抢货的赏金猎人做好了十二分的准备，也把血本下了。

压箱底的离子爆能狙击枪（改造这玩意费老劲了，子弹少的可怜），脉冲枪他都掏了出来，还算上他改造的狙击注射器和几针药剂。

幸亏他带的东西全派上了用场。

赏金猎人和协作的分钱的家伙，跟着追踪器跑来索尔根星，成功找到了mando的破烂黑船。鬼知道这个曼达洛人藏哪去了，一连在树丛中猫了好几天，赏金猎人觉得自己都快他妈成树了的时候，心心念念的罐头才坐着货车逐渐靠近。

那发脉冲弹差点没打结实，于是他毫不客气的补了一发，把曼达洛人电到盔甲直闪电弧。更谢谢这位不严谨的铁罐头的是，货车炸翻掀下去的一瞬间，mando一扬手把客户要的小绿丢进了看起来松软的落叶堆里：第二发脉冲弹射程范围外。

要紧货死了这趟估计还不够油钱。

赏金猎人的感谢持续到了跟着来的两个废物开船过来准备降落，却在天上就被搞坠机为止。爆炸的冲击波差点让猎人栽下树，他骂骂咧咧一手药物注射枪一手爆能枪，趁曼达洛佬有反抗能力之前，毫不留情扎了一整管高浓度催情剂进没有盔甲保护的大腿内侧。

“老实点哥们，否则我现在就弄死这小东西。或者把你丢在这儿，看让你这股骚味引来的东西草死。自己选呗?”

他拎起用完邪法便昏睡不醒的猎物挡在胸口，蹲到手指打结，企图调试臂甲装置的铁罐跟前晃了两下。

“你这情况，万一打不着我，那个小家伙我就不保证死活了。它死了，是你造成的，工会和买家不会太难为我。

你不想他死，也不想他受伤，不是么？”

这招儿起了效，曼达洛人没继续开他的火焰喷射器和钩锁或是别的什么，横在地上呼吸逐渐沉重，卸掉他臂甲开船再把他拖进去时的挣扎微乎其微。

这点反抗止于赏金猎人指着碳凝冷冻版提议“要不要瞧瞧这小东西冻起来什么样”，mando老老实实任自己被铐上货舱的墙，换取要保护的孩子睡在休息舱。

“安置好了安置好了，到站前小东西都醒不了，有这精力，多关心你自己吧。”

这就是抓捕的经过了。

赏金猎人靠在驾驶座椅背伸了伸懒腰，开了自动模式准备去瞅几眼自己的战利品现在如何。

估计不怎么样。

事实上，是相当不怎么样。

“嘿mando，你抑制剂嗑的快成瘾了吧?玩自己都不会。”

锁在墙上的手铐被拽的嘎嘎响，小破船狭小的舱室内泛起柑橘的甜香味，气味的主人闷在头盔里的吸气声听起来带了些哭腔。是该哭，就冲夹紧腿磨蹭腿间的笨拙样儿，被禁药强制引发的热潮压不下半点。

瞧起来像今天以前，这辈子没学过没试过该如何自慰一样。

“我得帮帮你。你不知道一直嗑抑制剂，压下去的本能反噬起来能要你命?吃不到鸡巴，光靠你自己这么玩，脱了水也别想消停下来。”

赏金猎人不客气的用鞋尖磨了几下没有贝斯卡防御的裤裆，满意勃起的性器轮廓和曼达洛人的哀嚎。

“不...”

“别嘴硬了，你也不想因为这事儿咽气吧?屁股流着水浑身‘我想被干怀孕’的欲求不满味，闷死在你的曼达洛螃蟹壳里。

你们曼达洛人能允许你这种死法?”

“...不能..在这里...”

大口大口喘着粗气的曼达洛人用几乎微不可闻的声音，大概在哀求他。

“不在这还能在哪呢?你这样还上的去驾驶室吗?我可是很担心你耍什么花样。”

tbc.


	3. 追捕了一个曼达洛人 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 赏金猎人决定找点乐子验验货

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 驾照丢失型写手流水账注意

谁能想到，给赏金猎人工会惹上大麻烦的硬骨头，会为杜绝掉单枪匹马（那群曼达洛佬从地里飞出来出来狂轰滥炸之前）救出来的小婴儿，看见侵犯现场的可能，费死力气往驾驶室爬。

他可不剩什么力气了。信息素的味道哪怕隔着覆盖全身的衣服和盔甲，也浓郁到赏金猎人舌尖仿佛觉出了甜味。兴致勃勃观看“现场表演”的工会会员还不是个α呢，庆幸吧，mando，抓捕队伍里的α已经摔死了，否则体力、尺寸、床上的癖好没有一项是那个死人同族以外的种族扛得住的。

mando一定恨死自己破船的结构了，赏金猎人欣赏着飞船原主人每上一节就得歇上两分钟才敢继续。

可惜到了第三节，他打软的腿一个没撑住，头盔撞上栏杆哐啷一声，差点前功尽弃摔在地上，要不是mando手抓得牢，以及猎人好心的帮他托住了屁股。

电子音的喘息声意料之中调高了一调。

“我说，要不别费力气了?小家伙醒不过来，况且它懂什么。”这个好心的提议也没打算被接受，说出来就为激将。

可怜的曼达洛人，他都湿到外裤了，胯间潮乎乎的。手感瓷实的大腿与臀瓣之间，赏金猎人的指头不客气的轻轻划拉了几下，本该是会阴的位置一个湿哒哒的凹陷触感更明显了，他不由得更确信自己脚尖的触感。

现在不着急，战利品总要求着他继续的，所以在发力将曼达洛人举到飞船上层，帮人爬完梯子前，赏金猎人也只是隔着裤子摸了摸而已。

生理本能的俘虏耗尽了仅剩力气，找机会反抗的话，现在是逃去驾驶室主场作战的绝佳时机。飞船颠簸得当可以把绑匪从二楼摔去一楼扭断脖子，虽然要面临自慰解决不了的生理需求活活折磨死，以及小舱室的东西晃荡出好歹。

曼达洛人连试都没试，瘫在地上急促的呼吸。

“安全啦，让我来帮帮你。”赏金猎人把任人宰割模样的猎物拖了起来，扭过驾驶座把人放了上去，如同曼达洛人还是飞船的驾驶员。

“戴着这个很难受吧，我拿掉了哦。”提醒的时候手已经在行动了，头盔的主人如梦初醒，模糊的威胁声大概是'敢继续我就杀了你''停下'和'不'，不过他阻拦赏金猎人胳膊的力气跟没有一样，轻而易举被践踏了曼达洛人氏族的尊严。

他们确实有“不能被外人摘取头盔”的誓言来着?看反应，是有无疑了。

先是战利品带着胡茬的下巴，而后是挺立的鼻梁，没有修饰的本音清晰传入赏金猎人耳朵，最后打卷的黑发与眼中愤怒与恨意被情欲污染的深糖浆色眼睛毫无阻挡，暴露在空气之中。

“还以为你是什么长得奇怪的种族，声音好听脸不行，没想到蛮不错嘛，无论你怎么想，我是赚了。”

赏金猎人故意不掩饰自己初步验货并满意的口气，甚至思考了一下曼达洛人是不是因为那个小村人实在太多，没有修剪头发的私人空间和时间，发尾都有些长了。

执着邪门誓言到这地步的男人，被他扒了头盔瞧见脸，要不是没力气反抗了，估计裂解枪不够解气。

当然这结局和谨慎的赏金猎人没关系了。

食客拆蟹壳什么样，他现在就在干什么。碍事的子弹带被优先卸除，有防御设备的臂甲在进船时就拆了，mando闭紧了眼睛不去看自己被如何料理，不去看赏金猎人饶有兴趣的研究盔甲与固定用的飞行服与背心上，组装吸附用的电子原件。

被剥除每一片贝斯卡钢的曼达洛人显得脆弱又滑稽，赏金猎人欣赏了一会自己的杰作，才再继续。

看来这几周曼达洛佬过得足够安逸，贴身的衣服和他人，收拾的干干净净，和为了逮他忙了好几周，蹲点树林子风尘仆仆的赏金猎人完全不一样。一想有些来气，于是不客气掐了把肉乎乎的柰子，换来一声夹杂欢愉的痛哼。

这个曼达洛佬的肌肉并不过于发达，轮廓清晰，大概跟他常年靠高热量的压缩食品和太空餐度日有关，脂肪提供了更好的手感。

鬼知道是太久不见光还是天生如此的皮肉，在昏暗的机舱内白的晃眼，对比之下稀疏又柔软的耻毛看的一清二楚，有些已经被得不到照顾，也不知究竟射了几回的浅色可怜阴茎吐出的水粘在了一起。

赏金猎人打算掰开曼达洛佬大腿时，不再有头盔阻挡羞愤表情的人企图最后挣扎，没有机械处理过的“NO”没有逃出身上人的耳朵。

“脱你裤子的时候就该拦我的，来不及了，mando。”验货得验个清楚明白。

噢，把裤子和私处都弄得一塌糊涂的体液，果然不止来自男性的性器。

确实有些人种的Ω有独立的生殖器官，很幸运，他今儿遇上就是这种。

比猎人见的所有跟曼达洛佬同肤色的家伙都要漂亮，花一样的洞，明明在大股大股往外冒水，肉瓣仍紧紧贴在一起，估计进一根手指都费劲。

看着眼前小女孩般干净粉嫩，闪着水光不住收缩的穴，赏金猎人放肆的吹了声口哨。

他粗暴的剥开了一颗外皮厚重坚硬的橙子，底下丰盈的汁水和饱满的果肉此刻任他品尝。

赏金猎人也确实这么做了。

“湿成这样，我直接进去不介意吧?”

至于回答，其实决定不了任何选择，“介意/不要进去”在这都是无效的。

tbc.


	4. 追捕了一个曼达洛人 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.破处描写注意  
> 2.垃圾车注意

没料到曼达洛人还有力气企图把腿并在一起，不过拗不过赏金猎人的手劲。他粗暴的挤进男人的腿间，勃起的阴茎抵在了洞口，磨过湿乎乎的肉口时，曼达洛人触电般惊叫一声，随即逃避似的闭紧了眼，不去看接下来要发生的事。

这幅自欺欺人样儿太好笑了，曼达洛人恐怕从来没想过会落到这般田地。赏金猎人恶意用自己的鸡巴磨蹭，一下下擦过颤抖的嫩肉，时不时往里压上一两下，被折磨的对象这幅渴求性爱的身体经不起这么撩拨，不自觉顶起胯迎合，喉咙里带着些欢愉和鼻音的哼声溢了出来。

他不该做赏金猎人，该早点改行做个婊子，然后怀上不知哪个嫖客的崽子，倾泻母爱。

甚至一边带着自己的孩子一边接客挨干。

赏金猎人想。

他趁曼达洛人没注意的一瞬间，擦过肉口，重重捣了进去。mando发出了喉咙被哽住般的尖叫，立刻捂住自己的嘴，浑身都打了颤。

“别这么紧张。”里面湿滑温热，但是太紧了，内壁不住收缩，比起阻碍进入，不如说不懂得如何放松。赏金猎人把住自己俘虏的腰，一寸一寸把自己往里挤，爱液充沛的甬道被逐渐顶开，身下的曼达洛人不住哀叫。

忽的他似乎发现了什么阻力，赏金猎人的脑子转了一下，随后毫不留情狠狠往里一撞。

这不仅带出了曼达洛人的眼泪，也让驾驶室里添了些血腥味。

“看不出来，我还是你第一个男人。

太可怜了，是不是对我的小处女太粗暴了，直接把鸡巴往里捅，都流血了。”

赏金猎人不慌不忙往出拔，和开拓的过程一样缓慢磨人，曼达洛人已经挪开了自己的手，双手垂在胸前，像个无意义的保护动作，生理性的泪水挂在睫毛上，显得极其可怜。

害mando如此可怜施暴者的东西上面，除了水光，还带着些血丝，曼达洛人的嘴唇也被咬出了血，艳红的嘴唇大口喘着气，眼角的细纹透露着主人不算轻的年纪，只有刚被虐待的肉穴可怜巴巴露着一点点红肿的缝隙，腿根和周围带着些许溅射痕迹血印。

给“几光年排的上号的赏金猎人”破处的满足感，充斥名不见经传但成功绑了人的赏金猎人A先生的心。

他还觉得欺负的不够。

如果曼达洛人睁开眼看看，就能发现赏金猎人将要做什么。

赏金猎人踩住驾驶座的空隙站高了些，不客气且小心地把染血的男根拍在了血主人的脸上。

“嘿，睁眼看看你第一个男人。”

挨了过量催情剂的俘虏湿的足够彻底，一共也没出多少血，蹭到带着些许胡茬的脸蛋上也没什么痕迹，不过这反应已经足够了————曼达洛人不可置信睁开眼皮，眼珠要是能射出爆能光束，赏金猎人已经是个筛子。可惜这个可怜人没法反抗，他连要不要骂上几句都在斟酌，最后咽回肚子里。

真是个好母亲。

“现在我来补偿补偿你。”

赏金猎人低下身，将猎物的腿窝挂在自己肩膀，mando猜出了他接下来的意图，终于吐出了几个不字，不过这没用。大腿内侧的针眼已经因为那一针扎的太随意紫了一片淤血，比之前摸那几把掐红的手印明显得多，赏金猎人吻了两下自己的杰作，一路向腿根进发，湿热的舌头舔在刚受了摧残的穴上。

那点血渍很快就被舔掉了，两侧的肉瓣被大拇指向外掰开，赏金猎人的指甲刮在柔嫩的里侧，藏在男性与女性器官连接的阴影下的阴蒂叫赏金猎人发现了，经历摧残的肉洞在赏金猎人嘴下被舔得水声啧啧作响。

身体反应骗不了人，滑润的入口抽动着，想把舌头往更深处带，曼达洛人那双结实的大腿绞不断男人的脖子，他被快感勾得不用掰，已经大张着将弱点全露出来，把自己往赏金猎人嘴上送。男性Ω没用处的阴茎又吐了些稀薄的前液，没有抑制的呻吟逃出mando的牙关，没有经验的处女很快就在娴熟的攻势下败下阵来，一股股爱液随高潮涌出，被赏金猎人舔进嘴里。

“舒服点了吗？我这根可需要你的小穴照顾一下。”

赏金猎人等自己的俘虏从高潮的失神中缓过来，恶意问到。

意料之中没有半个字回答。

“我当你默认了，mando。其实你的洞已经回答我了，求我进去”

tbc.


	5. 收藏了一个曼达洛人

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 某个星球的某个收藏家收藏了一个曼达洛人。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.if第四集，Dyn被俘虏，还被一个收藏家打断腿监禁  
> 2.双充电口男o注意，药物控制提及  
> 3.第二人称，ok?
> 
> 大概是前一章的if线后续。

买来这个曼达洛人也有一阵子了，不得不说，这是你近期最值的一单生意:

一个赏金猎人工会老板号称几光年最强的曼达洛人，和几乎一整套差不多崭新的曼达洛铁盔甲。

卖家大概觉得人和甲拆开来卖赔钱，不如连人带甲。

毕竟没了盔甲的没法验证究竟是不是曼达洛人，就算是也可以按不是杀价，但被套上曼达洛甲的人是不是，验起货来就容易多了。

这可是一个找到机会就使出了五花八门招数企图逃脱的家伙，大概确实是为了一个婴儿惹了大麻烦的几光年最强。

在被你打断腿骨之前。

刚买来那些天，曼达洛人似乎还是蛮感激你把他从那群种族各异但几乎全心狠手辣，又没情趣的外星佬们手里拍出来。虽然闷在他的铁头盔里一言不发，总体来讲还很听话。

甚至类似于安静观察主人还喘不喘气的猫。

“曼达洛人，今天还好吗。”

一如往常，叫镣铐锁在床上的人没给出半个字回应。

你并非有意叫他们种族统称，用“Mandalorian”代指确实没情趣，“Mando”这种简洁的蔑称更是没有情调。

可惜除了在床上被草狠了抑制不了的闷哼，这个曼达洛人的嘴巴一个字都撬不出来，更别提问出名字了。你取的几个代号，他也不愿意回应，你没什么兴趣训练他对其他称呼做出反应，既然他只回应“Mandalorian”，不如就一直这样叫下去。

他自己都不介意一遍遍被提醒，自己是个身为曼达洛人的阶下囚，那你更不介意。一个曼达洛人奴隶可比寻常奴隶有意思多了。

至于为什么锁住?当然是为了保证奴隶不再次逃逸以及弑主，不得已而为之。

被脚镣锁链勒死这码事，传出去会被半个星系笑上一阵。没准帝国复辟都还流传着一个掉以轻心的人被自己买来的曼达洛人，赤身裸体，仅靠锁链在买主脖子上绕了一圈，就用紧实有力的腿部肌肉发力杀人脱困。

以此笑话警示，不要因沉迷曼达洛人被扯头盔的可口反应，就失去警惕心。

这也不能怪你，头盔下的脸你见了几面，再扣住边沿往上掀，他仍然像被侵犯的处女那般抗拒。

实在太有意思了。哪怕被绊倒，被跨坐在你身上的人双腿向两侧发力，总体呈M字开腿的姿势差点勒死，也没打算改变想法。

不仅现在没死，还欣赏到了原本作战道具花样繁多的曼达洛人，被逼无奈利用有限条件的杀人手法，以及过量催情剂摧残后的，在双腿发力时不可控绷紧的穴。

注射药物害他抑制剂过量的身体不规律性饥渴的，并不是你，是某个没格调没实力但足够狡猾的赏金猎人。

脱困并拿枪托砸裂他骨头的才是。

今天你不打算这么粗暴。

迎着T字盔下戒备的视线，你不慌不忙的走上前，将这个只剩下头盔敷面的可怜曼达洛人揽进怀里，轻轻拍着他的背。

“放心，你的腿很快就能康复，我没打算让你今后没法走路。”

tbc.


	6. 拍下了某个重装曼达洛人

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 另一个收藏家拍下曼达洛团体里的大轴刺头。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.if第三集曼达洛差不多被一锅端了，包括paz  
> 2.第二人称注意，星战世界观bug注意

拍卖场的观众席各个种族的哄笑交织在一起，也没盖过场内拍卖师的哀嚎。

这么热闹的场面可不容易见着，比起这更难遇上的是，场内正在拍卖的奴隶。

曼达洛人，并且不止一个。

前几个还算得上体格没那么特殊，除却有一个不知是品味问题还是单纯就是懒得给盔甲上漆的家伙，那身甲太惹眼了外，你也没被提起太大兴趣。

那身盔甲是的确不错，可裹在里面的家伙没准是冒牌货:一声不吭，不怎么反抗，甚至你猜测已经被药傻了也说不定。

思索再三，比起拍一个过于听话的玩物，倒不如等着压箱底的究竟是什么。

答案叫你眼前一亮。

体型壮硕，身着重甲的曼达洛人，双手反扣，被拴在脚踝，靠几副重锁铁链束缚在展示架上，也阻止不了他玩了命的挣扎。隔了那顶遍布弹痕的T字盔，暴怒的眼神也结结实实朝场内每一个人发射着。

要是他的眼睛能变成边上那挺激光加特林，今晚这可被血洗了，不少星球的上层都得有点损失。

更有意思的是他的盔甲，前几个曼达洛人轻甲居多，哪怕是上一位几乎凑齐了浑身贝斯卡，也仅是“几乎”————腿上还不知从哪东拼西凑了一块。

而这位厚实的重甲什么都不缺，哪怕手脚的部分为了枷着方便和安全起见，都已卸了在旁展示，也证明这是完完整整，覆盖全身的一套。蓝漆盔甲遍布战斗中的弹痕，露出曼达洛铁银白的本色，可见也是历经战斗。

看来是个大人物也说不定咯？果不其然，你瞥见了肩甲印记的端倪。

死神卫。

黑市的老板大概是年纪太轻，没在广告词上拿这么重要的事做文章。

“曼达洛人是最好的雇佣兵赏金猎人，这位又是我们这批货里实力最强的，买他回去为您效劳吧！”

拍卖师一大通介绍词被某桌人张嘴打断，叫他来点实在的，于是这位从机器人手里接过那挺加特林机枪，果不其然差点一个狗吃屎摔在地上。“看见这个没有，这家伙的武器，我搬都费劲，各位知道他力气有多大了吧？但是别担心，我们已经管教好他了，不会威胁您的人身安慰！”

管教好了？你可不觉得。这位待价而沽的领导人物怎么瞧都打算先捶碎黑市狗腿子的脊椎骨，再抢回武器把在场通通突突成筛子。

揭露虚假宣传的，是拍卖师又被呛了几嘴“看起来可不太像啊”，撂下机枪凑近了两步。

刹那间面门结结实实挨了曼达洛铁头盔一记暴击。

惨叫没响彻场内就怪了，鼻梁可笑的歪到一边，好几颗牙混着血落在展台地板上。要不是记得栓结实了，这位曼达洛人动作但凡再大一点，命肯定保不住咯。

剩下的家伙们还在细声讨论该不该啃这块硬骨头时，你举起号牌，高价拿下了他。

玩弄这种烈马的滋味，光是想象一下，就令人热血沸腾。

tbc.


	7. 奴役了某个重装曼达洛人

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.上一章搞重装的后续  
> 2.药物改造产乳机器榨乳幼崽威胁强迫喂奶注意

高楼林立的星际城市中，某个房间正响彻水泵的翁鸣与水声，还有被电子音处理过的隐隐呻吟。

可怜的曼达洛人，药物的效果令他没法咬紧牙关或者嘴唇，别说给他头盔底下的嘴加上个洞穿创口，更别说咬不碎一口牙。

借着灯光一股股清晰的哈气映在头盔玻璃罩里侧，刚刚那点血丝已被含不住的唾液冲刷掉不少，滑出头盔边沿滴滴答答掉在赤裸的胸膛，甚至落在了曼达洛人胸前牢固的榨乳泵上。水痕和汗渍一样从透明的边沿滑落，露出里面挺立着的，已经被长时间的虐待大了两圈的艳粉奶头。

噢，那东西是吸乳器，抱着牙牙学语异族幼崽的你想起了更适合的名词。如果用给乳畜榨乳的大功率机器，没准可怜的曼达洛人会直接爽到昏过去也说不定。

再或者积蓄乳汁的罐子里面，已经被乳腺来不及过滤红细胞就急着流出身体的染变了色。

懵懂的幼崽朝着健壮的男人张着手，想要凑到泛出奶香的曼达洛人怀里。

现在大概还不是时候，无机制玻璃底下的眼睛，仍在朝你突突冒火，你可不想和某个差点被自己藏品大腿绞杀的家伙一起变成警示名言。

有的是时间。

比起让你的藏品早早学会用屁股获得快乐，显然用男性的乳头还更羞辱一些，虽说把针剂打进乳腺着实废了你一番功夫，几乎使了能电晕坐骑的电量，才结束了曼达洛人的挣扎，眼睁睁见针头扎穿乳晕，药液注射进乳腺。

死神卫的忍耐力真是非比寻常，难怪拍卖行没法让他半死不活挂在展示架上。

“....早晚会杀了你！我一定要...”

“先找到机会吧，我亲爱的。”

被快感折磨到不知第几次高潮的男根，随着拔高的呻吟稀稀拉拉射出了稀薄的精液，电子音处理过的悦耳粗喘与嗡嗡鼻音的呻吟一道溢了出来。你寻思着时机大概到了，停下了差不多满罐的机器，站在了固定座旁边。

“感觉还好吗，亲爱的，这小家伙看起来可等不及了。舍得这个小弃儿一直得不到喂养它的妈妈抱抱吗？

育儿机器人也不过是铁疙瘩，你虽然脑袋也是铁疙瘩但是也更好啊。来喂喂它吧。”

头盔底下传出有些局促的连声“no”试图拒绝，可你压根没打算跟他商量，只是陈述接下来要干的事情，“啵”的两声，两边可怜巴巴的乳头暴露在或许算得上有点凉的空气里，伴着惊喘与急促起伏的胸腔，又涌出了几小股。

你不慌不忙且不容座位上拘束的曼达洛人拒绝，把幼崽送到了白费功夫扭动闪躲的奶头旁边。

“放心吧，这小东西还没长牙，不过可不会像我一样注意力道。”

压根不会注意，婴儿双手捧着丰满的胸肌，两只小手都按出了一左一右一边一个凹痕，大概用上了比平时吸奶嘴更大的劲儿，吮吸起不用二次加热的乳汁。

“bao...抱...走他！混账东西！”

曼达洛人的性器颤巍巍又立了起来，这次有个瞧起来跟他的种族没差太多的幼崽在，窘迫使曼达洛人声音中除了怒火和欲望，你都觉得自己听错了，还混了些哭腔在。

拍下重装曼达洛人的买家“和善”微笑起来。

“放心，小家伙吃饱自然会带它去睡觉的，如果把你两边都暂时吃空前还没饱，那边不是还有？可怜它又得抱奶瓶了。”

包裹皮革手套的指头恶意捏住了空闲那边滴答溢奶的乳头，曼达洛人触电般挣了一下，你也不清楚是椅子固定太结实，还是喜好捡幼崽的曼达洛人族群的领导者有顾及正把他当乳母的崽子，幅度小的可怜。

可惜还是呛到了着急进食的幼儿，吐出没咽下去的那口，一阵呛咳，才汪着眼泪继续珍惜来之不易的机会。

“杀了你！一定要杀了你！”

“等你找到机会再说吧。”

对于威胁，你以手指毫不客气的几下揉捻回敬。


	8. 占有了某个重装曼达洛人

“别动哦，割伤你可不负责。”

刀片挪到阴茎上时，你好心提醒。

没有头盔遮挡表情的曼达洛人没了往日的暴烈脾气，上上一步清洁工作大概榨干了他的反应力。

当你扯下他的头盔，双手毫发无损，之前敢这么干曼达洛人一定一口咬上来，不扯掉肉和骨头不罢休。

急促的呼吸下，撕裂的嗓音发出沙沙的气声，刚刚榨干乳汁红肿的乳头随胸膛起伏，花洒水流冲过，身子便颤上几下。

从训练曼达洛人用乳头高潮，到仅用前列腺高潮，你没费多长时间。

虽说动用工具的通常是没有插入器官的女性，勃起障碍，阳痿，性变态以及复合型，不过你并不排斥使用这些。

强上烈马，对方得不到任何快感的玩法跟床伴温顺敏感尽所能讨好一样，玩腻了。这次的目标是，让这个暴脾气不服软的曼达洛人求着你干他。为此得细水长流做准备工作，你不嫌时间长，这好玩的事也不用假手于人，别人来料理你也已经看腻了。

曼达洛人的屁股如你所料，从未被人触碰插入过，只保持最正常的功能，当你把他跪趴姿势锁在床上，淋上润滑剂时，男人在头盔里怒骂着“你要做什么”，挣扎的力度几乎比上他撞断拍卖师鼻梁骨那天，不得已，又得麻烦电击枪。

轮廓分明的肌肉们紧绷着，入口的括约肌收紧到你一根指头往里探都费劲，不过借着足量的润滑，他躲不掉的。

你不管曼达洛人那些早已听习惯的辱骂，凭经验探究蠕动的直肠内壁里的快感开关，指腹戳上的一瞬间，男人口中威胁的尾音升了一个调。他愣了几秒，在你小力抽动用指肚按揉时叫你住手。

到第二根手指顺利进入，男人仅能从牙缝里挤出来零星句子，以防没有咬紧的牙关松开，漏出不黏腻，在你听来悦耳，曼达洛人觉得耻辱至极的呻吟。

“这是正常的反应，绝大部分种族的男性都能享受这个，如果你不是满脑子要杀我，这根别太粗暴插进我的洞里，我也会爽的。”你揉了把完全充血勃起，正随着曼达洛人身体颤抖一晃一晃的粗壮男根顶端，从这场锻炼活动开始就没得到爱抚的性器颤颤流出了不少前液，沾湿你的手掌。你毫不犹豫，不轻不重用这只手伴随按摩曼达洛人后穴的节奏，拍了结实的臀部肌肉好几巴掌，这一下，阴茎颤抖滴落的前列腺液在床单留下几道水痕。

不过，远没因快感溢出了乳汁的胸前那块湿的多。跪趴的姿势令曼达洛人努力将肩膀和腰往上弓，才能令敏感的乳头躲开床单床垫的摩挲，哪怕最柔软的面料，对男人强制开发乳腺，饱受虐待的胸都是煎熬。可不是永远都能绷住劲，不把躯干沉在床上的。

“比起屁股的洞，因为你的奶子爽成这样才是不正常的。”作为始作俑者，你没打算有半点愧疚。

第三根指头埋进去，黏糊糊的水声中，曼达洛人咬不紧牙的次数越来越多，可惜还没听到他说类似于“求你停下”之类讨饶的话，男人清醒时你从没听到他服软过，高潮时失控的叫喊也屈指可数。除却死神卫意志力真是强大，你简直要怀疑他们的军事化管理是不是包含性方面的锻炼。

这样想着，在这场初体验，男人即将射精前，你抽出了指头。趁曼达洛人还没喘匀气，一颗振动的跳蛋没等他反应过来，贴上瑟缩的肉洞口，塞了进去。

伴随惊叫声，那根阴茎随颤栗的身体射出一股股精液，而你没关闭玩具的开关，剧烈的刺激强迫刚刚高潮的器官，再一次充血勃起。

日后你塞进四颗类型各异跳蛋那天，终于收获了“拿出去”三个字前，带了“求”。而后在下一次，你开始了完全占有曼达洛人的准备工作。

tbc.


	9. 性虐了某个重装曼达洛人

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.一定程度血腥暴力注意  
> 2.人体改造提及注意

你的挑战欲和耐心都消磨的不剩多少。

几个月下来，不得不认清事实，这个α曼达洛人是匹绝不服软的烈马，但凡叫他找到半点闲暇和空隙，就要拼死反抗。

你把他的屁股锻炼的可以轻轻松松把他逼上高潮，但他还是没有不情不愿反手扒开臀瓣或指头勾开洞口，扭着屁股祈求你干他，哪怕一次。

只要曼达洛人清醒，眼睛里的恨意要么隔着他的头盔，要么直直射过来，从未消失。

训马如此挫败，也是你始料未及，或许曼达洛人就是仗着你高价买来玩物，因为挫败宰了就跟认输没啥两样，不会杀他。

有时候你考虑过卸掉他的胳膊腿，不过这种攻势也像无计可施，比起让曼达洛人恐惧臣服，倒是多了他骂人的题材。装假肢也花不了几个钱，技术成熟。

切除曼达洛人的男性α器官？失去雄性激素，这身漂亮的肌肉没无法保持，在你这掉了价，那根硕大但无用的男根留在他身上更符合你的审美和性趣。

盯着单面隔板病房那一边，这些日子来乖乖配合医疗机器人体检，治疗，进食，泵出乳汁防止乳腺结块的曼达洛人，身为富商奴隶主的人盘算起一个提案。

近几年性别变换技术发展的也不错，不如把这个硬骨头α改造成Ω看看，让他不仅有一对发育到可以出产乳汁的乳房，还有一个恢复发育到可以怀孕的生殖腔。曼达洛人自己肚子里那个长不好，就给他移植。

你前些天粗暴地破开了曼达洛人接近退化的腔体，要不是惯常拘束手脚加上适量电击，他会把你从身上甩下去也不一定。失去反抗能力的男人只能近乎疯狂的撕叫，刚还挺立的阴茎软踏踏挂在被你剃了毛的小腹底下，他阻止不了你手里的假阳具挤进柔软脆弱的内里。

虽然他其实挺努力了。

你还没疯狂到拿自己的东西去做撬门栓，至少玩具破处在你看来算不上破处。α的腔口紧得像要把玩具绞断，你被他吵到心烦，恶意左右扭动往里面使力，真把他当做一把锁来开。

锁是不会流血的，而数量不多也不算少的鲜血在你破开他腔口的途中往出冒，床单沥沥拉拉淋了不少血滴，沿会阴下流的更是积了一小片。

你在顶到头，曼达洛人整个人疼到连惨叫都发不出来，嘶哑的嗓音打起抖时把性玩具拔了出来，过程太粗暴没准就不止一股血跟着溢出来，更是腔口卡住，生殖腔被带的脱出。

这还不是时候，你还没打算把曼达洛人搞残，但是你会插进两个口都暂时失去弹性合不拢的洞里。温热的血液混着你好心用上的过量润滑剂，退化的腔内也湿湿滑滑，帮你冲撞生殖腔底，撑大的腔口套弄着你的阴茎，即使这不是它应有的作用，不是它主人的本意。

直到你射进被折磨到鲜血淋漓的体腔里，曼达洛人再没硬起来，也很有志气的没有失禁，干这事情前你有记得给他灌肠，不用担心短时间感染。

你拍了两把被冷汗浸湿的肌肉，凑近他耳边说:“你放心，我不会让你就这么死了的。”

望向医疗器械撑开进行检查的肉洞，你听着机器人的健康状况汇报，盘算在他恢复健康的第几天安排改造手术。


	10. 改造了某个重装曼达洛人

你完成了一个完美的作品。

最后一次治疗的巴克塔喷剂喷入曼达洛人的洞口，除了多了些脂肪覆盖在外，肌肉基本无损的男人不适地打了几个微小的颤。

你眼瞧他那根男性象征有了充血半硬的迹象。

曼达洛人在几周前也意识到了情况不对劲。

长时间除却冰凉的医疗机器人提供的治疗外，没有任何跟性爱挂的上半点勾的行为，他觉出自己的身体愈加敏感，体脂增加向着与他性别体征相违的丰盈多汁发展。

你“庆幸”曼达洛人在医疗室是个足够配合的病人，妨碍治疗的事情一概不做。

原因其一大概是曼达洛人需要让自己的身体尽早恢复，好找你算账；

其二是阻碍治疗进度没什么意义，并且可能造成原因一无法达成；

其三，你笑了笑。曼达洛人厌恶用后穴取得快感，直到最近，基本被治疗愈合的洞口泌出爱液，他都不乐意用指头探索一下里面有什么不对头。

那可不是融化的药膏，亲爱的。

可惜曼达洛人自欺欺人，不愿往那边想。

你眼睁睁见曼达洛人察觉出严重性后少了往日里那副倔强劲，他无助且愤怒又焦躁。每每这时候，你都“好心”为他疗养室的氧气加上α信息素安抚这位新晋Ω的情绪。刚开始效果算不上太好，不过也多少有点用，随效用越来越显著，你摘取胜利果实的好日子也将到来。

各类药物充斥各种药类异味，机器人们身上最多有点金属离子或颜料涂层味（还有消毒液），配合“疗程”的病号餐当然不会让曼达洛人尝出有什么味道不对。关在这个接触不到其他生物的小空间里，曼达洛人的α嗅觉在他不经意间，跟他说再见。

至于曼达洛人的头盔里面有没有分析化学物质的设备，你其实不是特别关心也没研究过。

一个曼达洛人，不是靠鼻子闻出来自己已经往外冒Ω信息素，发觉过来事情不对了这事儿，实在是太他妈好玩了。

果然买下他是个正确选择，你怎么没早想到给这匹烈马进行性别转换改造，甚至之前被你脑内否决的人工造阴手术也有条件提上日程:你也找到了切除曼达洛人男性器官造阴同时，维持他身材的方法。

单面玻璃那头曼达洛人终于被欲火撩拨的忍耐不下去，他没拉下脸呼叫医疗机器，一把扯开松垮的医护服，积蓄的乳汁将他的胸肌撑的多了些垂度，滴滴答答往出淌。上次泵乳治疗才结束两个小时不到，你承认，这是你在一小时前调了室内信息素浓度的关系。

曼达洛人数月以来都没学会便捷挤出奶水的手法，大概是不乐意记住你亲手帮助他时是如何做的，以及长期都是器械辅助。宽大的手掌一上一下扶住其中一边乳肉，捧起肿胀的乳房，企图迅速把事情解决。

他达不到目的，这只会很疼，从曼达洛人牙关和头盔传进你监控耳机的机械音痛哼可证，半分钟不到男人就得休息几秒，才继续。

进门“给予帮助”前，你还有时间欣赏同时，喝完手里的饮料。

曼达洛人撑不了多久的。

tbc.


End file.
